


Endpoint

by blueraccoon



Series: Geometry [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraccoon/pseuds/blueraccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is important to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endpoint

**Author's Note:**

> So this story has taken ages to write, along with a lot of my energy and solo writing focus. It's a holiday fic two months late, but hey, it snowed here this morning, so pretend we're back in December.

"I get two days off, and you're making me spend one of them at a party?" Tony tries not to pout. He doesn't try _too_ hard, but the effort's there.

"Yes, I am." David seems wholly unsympathetic to Tony's complaints. He props himself up on an elbow, reaching out to run his fingers down Tony's spine. "The holidays are about family. This is my family, and I want you to spend time with them. It's a few hours on Christmas Eve, no more."

"You're Jewish," Tony feels the need to point out, but really there's nothing he can say to that one. He rolls onto his back, looking up at David, and wonders when they hit the point of spending family holidays together. Just as well neither of them have parents to meet.

"Yeah, well, I never claimed to be a good Jew." David grins and leans over to kiss him. "This is important to me, Tony."

Tony looks at David for a moment, at the tousled blond hair, the emerald stud in his ear and the silver chain around his neck. He looks at David's hands, long and lean and elegant, and picks one up, brushing a kiss over David's palm. "Just tell me where to show up," he says.

*****

He's feeling less enthused about the party by the time December 24 rolls around, but he promised David, and David's looking forward to this, so Tony pulls on his green sweater and tries to summon up his holiday cheer. He hasn't quite managed it by the time David knocks on his door.

"Honey, you look like you're going to an execution, not a party," David says, studying him. "Relax a bit. Should I tell you to lie back and think of England?"

Tony grins sheepishly. "It's been a long week," he says apologetically.

"Given that I haven't seen you for all of it, yes," David says. He kisses Tony lightly. "I promise to make this worth your while."

That sounds appealing. Tony kisses David again, his hands on David's hips to draw him closer. It's been a few days, and he's missed this, the feel of David against him, his scent and taste. "Are you sure we have to go to the party?" he asks, leaning his forehead against David's.

"Yeah, I'm sure." David's fingers stroke over the back of his neck and Tony shivers. In another situation, that would be...he shakes himself, stepping back. David smiles a little and shrugs. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Tony smiles back. "Let's go."

When they reach the house, Travis answers the door in a Santa hat, carrying a bowl of candy canes. "Give us a kiss, darlings," he says, tapping the mistletoe pinned to his hat.

David grins and kisses him lightly. "I'm Jewish, you know," he points out.

"Yes, and when was the last time I went to church? It's an excuse for kisses, not a religious statement." Travis turns to Tony expectantly. "Your turn, honey."

"Ah--right." Tony leans forward, intending to get Travis's cheek, but Travis turns his head at the last minute and their lips meet. Tony can smell his cologne, along with the mint from the candy canes and the ever-present scent of coffee. It's an interesting, heady mix.

"You may enter," Travis decrees, handing them both candy canes and ushering them inside. Tony notices a tree in the living room, sparkling with lights and ornaments, stacks of presents under it and a row of stockings hanging on the mantel. Holiday music is playing softly; some instrumental jazzy thing he doesn't recognize. "There are games going on in various areas--all family friendly, as we don't start the adult games until most folks have left." He grins, and Tony's left wondering what he means by that. "Hors d'oeuvres and drinks are in the dining room should you want a nibble, and the hot tub is open and bubbling for those who don't mind exposing their dangles to the December air. Also, Daddy's giving twenty-minute massages upstairs, and there's a sign up list, should you feel so inclined."

"Massages?" Tony blinks at that one.

"He's trained in massage," Travis says. "I tell him it's just a way to get his hands all over people. He doesn't deny it."

"I, for one, am going to take him up on it," David says. "I've got a knot in my shoulder I can't get rid of."

"You should've told me," Tony says. He might not be trained in massage, but he likes getting his hands all over David, and generally he does a pretty good job of working out the knots David collects. He's not quite sure how he feels about Kyle doing the same.

"If I'd seen you this week, I would have," David says, kissing his cheek. Tony winces inwardly; it's not his fault, he _knows_ it's not his fault, and he knows David doesn't blame him. But still.

"That sounds like my life," Travis comments. "Last week I spent three days in San Francisco and two in Boston before coming home."

"I didn't get to go anywhere as fun," Tony says, slipping his arm around David's waist. "Slept at my desk twice and spent a full day on stakeout."

"You sound like you could use a longer session with Kyle," Travis says. "I can set that up for you."

Tony has to admit, he's tempted. "We'll see," he says.

As things turn out, he ends up with a cup of mulled cider and an overstuffed plate from the endless supply of food in the dining room while David heads upstairs to see Kyle. He has to duck Christian's pool cue in order to snag the couch, and the poker game has apparently devolved into chips being thrown at Stephen. "Do I want to know what happened?" Tony asks, catching a white chip and tossing it back.

"He's terrible at this," Amy says with a snort. "We're giving him a gentle reminder not to play again."

"Good to know." Tony sips his cider, glancing up as music erupts into the room.

"And now the Rock Banding begins," Joshua says with a sigh. "They'll be at it all night." He drops onto the couch next to Tony. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Tony gives him a one-armed hug, which Joshua returns. "What's up?"

Joshua grins. "If all goes well, we'll have a fantastic surprise for Stephen later tonight," he murmurs to Tony. "He has no idea."

"What is it?" Tony asks curiously.

Joshua shakes his head. "You'll see. Don't worry, it's safe for mixed company."

It says something that Joshua has to give him that warning, Tony supposes, and it makes him wonder again about Travis's distinction of adult games. He grins and shrugs, deciding to pass on examining that too closely.

David comes downstairs a little while later, smelling of mint and draping himself over Tony's lap. "Feeling better?" Tony asks, slipping his arm around David.

"Much. Kyle has great hands. You should ask him for a massage," David says, kissing him on the cheek.

"Not sure how I feel about you raving about another guy's great hands," Tony says, returning the kiss.

David laughs. "Believe me, he's not my type."

"Too blond?" Joshua teases.

"Too dominant," David counters, running his fingers through Tony's hair. "Besides, he could take me and that would just be embarrassing."

"I'd protect you," Tony says with a grin.

"I think he could probably take you, too," Joshua tells him.

"Hey, I'm a trained federal agent," Tony protests.

"Yeah, and Kyle's built like a brick wall." Joshua drains the last of his cider. "I'm going to go see if I can talk folks into contract rummy. You two interested?"

"Pass," Tony and David say in unison. Tony grins. "Not up for cards tonight," he says.

"I'm good right here." David kisses Tony's temple.

"Now that's adorable," Joshua says. He pushes to his feet, snagging Stephen's wrist as he comes by. "Aren't they adorable?"

"Beyond words." Stephen grins and leans up to kiss Joshua lightly. "Come help me in the kitchen. Dinner's almost ready."

"So much for cards." Joshua sighs and follows Stephen up the stairs.

"You know, we never figured out what we're doing tomorrow," Tony says after a moment. "For Christmas."

David grins. "Well, it's not really my holiday," he points out. "I mean, I do stuff, but..."

"What do you do?" Tony asks.

"It's become kind of tradition among us," David says. "The morning is spent with one's partner or whatever family happens to be in town, or whatever, and then in the afternoon we all get together here to eat leftovers and exchange presents. Well, we gather here when Travis and Kyle are in town. It's a pretty small gathering, just Travis, Kyle, Christian, me, Joshua, and Stephen. I was going to ask you to come with me, but we never matched up this week to talk about it."

"That offer still on the table?" Tony asks, not sure if he really wants to go or not.

"Of course." David slides off his lap and settles next to him on the couch. "I wasn't sure you'd want to come even if we had managed to talk about it, but you're totally welcome. Do you have plans?"

"No, not really," Tony admits. "I think--" He shrugs. "I think I'd like that," he says.

David smiles. "Good," he says. "I'd like it, too."

"You know, that's really all you had to say," Tony admits, reaching for David's hand.

"I'd rather you went because you wanted to go, not because I wanted you to," David says. He links their fingers together, rubbing his thumb over the back of Tony's hand. "We're not at the point of you being obligated to go to events I do."

"When do we get there?" Tony asks, meaning it as a joke, knowing it's not quite.

David gives him a long look. "Hopefully, never," he says. "Hopefully we just get to the point where we go to other events because we want to."

Okay, he deserved that. Tony ducks his head and rubs his free hand over the back of his neck. "I do want to come with you tomorrow," he offers.

David smiles. "Good. I'm glad."

*****

Tony really has no idea how he ended up singing his heart out to a boy band ballad he vaguely remembers from the radio, but it's round three of the XBox karaoke tournament and he's not going to let his team down now, not when they're a thousand points away from winning. Personally, he thinks he should get points for sheer entertainment value, given that everyone on _both_ teams is dissolved in laughter.

He finishes the song to a round of cheers and applause. David jumps up from the couch, still laughing. "That was fantastic," he says, kissing Tony soundly. "My hero."

"If being your hero involves making a fool of myself, we need to talk," Tony says, but he's grinning. "Are we done? Was that it?"

"We are--" There's a sudden flurry of running feet and shrieking female voices and Tony looks around baffled as Stephen gets tackled by two women. He has vague impressions of curly dark hair and combat boots, but that's about all he can distinguish from the chaos.

"And this would be the surprise," Joshua says to Tony, grinning. "The tall one's Ruth, the short one's Judy. One flew in from Iraq, the other from California."

"That's some arranging," Tony says. The three siblings finally disentangle themselves and Tony gets a better look. The family resemblance is almost eerie, especially between Judy and Stephen.

"Travis did most of it," Joshua says. "Stephen hasn't seen either of them in a while and he's really close to them, especially Judy. We thought it'd be a good surprise."

From the way Stephen's laughing, Tony agrees. "So, do I get an introduction?" he asks.

"Of course," Joshua says. "C'mon."

Judy's in the middle of a story when they come over, full of laughter and hand gestures and so much energy Tony wonders if she's a tiny version of Abby. When Joshua introduces them, she throws her arms around them both, stretching up on tiptoe to reach. Ruth, in contrast, offers a firm handshake and a lazy smile.

"C'mon, you two, let's go upstairs so we can feed you and--" Stephen starts.

"Coffee?" Ruth asks hopefully.

"Of course there's coffee," Travis says. "This is _my_ house."

"God bless you," Ruth says. "I don't even know what day it is." She waves a hand. "I don't care about the food, just give me caffeine."

"Spoken like a true Bond," Judy says, laughing. "I'll second the request for coffee, but I actually _do_ want some food."

"We have both," Travis promises. "Come, darlings."

The party moves upstairs and starts to dissipate, until the only ones left are what Tony thinks of as the core group - David, Christian, Joshua, Stephen, Kyle, Travis. Plus himself, of course, and Stephen's sisters, who seem determined to go through an entire pot of coffee on their own. Just watching Judy is enough to wear Tony out and he leans back in his chair, watching the interplay.

"You all right?" David murmurs to Tony. "You've been quiet."

"Tired, a bit," Tony says. "It's been a long week."

David nods. "You want to get out of here?"

"Do you mind?"

"Nah, it's cool. C'mon." David stands up. "We're heading out," he says. "See you all tomorrow."

There's the usual round of hugs and kisses and promises that yes, they'll be there tomorrow before they're allowed to leave. Tony finds himself a little surprised that Travis insists on _him_ being there, not just David, but doesn't comment on it.

"Your place or mine?" David asks as they walk to the Metro.

"Yours," Tony says. "It's where I hid your Christmas--sorry, Hanukkah present."

"Where did you hide my present in my apartment and not have me notice?" David demands, laughing.

"That," Tony says with a grin, "would be telling."

*****

Back at David's place, Tony retrieves the small box from the bedroom closet while David goes to get them both drinks. "It's after midnight, isn't it?" Tony asks when they sit on the couch.

"Even if it wasn't, we're in the middle of Hanukkah," David points out. "Wait, let me get yours." He ducks into the bedroom, returning in a moment with a box. "Okay, here we go."

They trade boxes and Tony unwraps his. "Oh--oh, David," he says, looking at the antique gun and sheriff's badge nestled against the black velvet lining.

"They're props," David says. "I have a whole history on my computer which I didn't get a chance to print out, but they were used in a bunch of Westerns, some of which I think you've seen." He smiles. "Do you like them?"

"They're perfect. I--wow." Tony leans over and kisses David, hard. "This is amazing. How did you find them?"

"That would be telling," David says with a grin. "I'm just glad you like them."

"I love them." Tony stops just short of saying those other three words. He smiles and kisses David again. "Open yours," he urges.

"All right, all right." David opens the box. "Oh," he says softly. "This is beautiful, Tony. Help me put it on?" He holds out the bracelet so Tony can fasten it around his wrist.

The silver is cool against Tony's fingers, the intricate inlay sparkling in the light. "Aquamarines, for your birthday," he says, brushing a finger over one of the stones. "Do you like it?"

"I do." David kisses him. "It's beautiful. I love it." He rests his forehead against Tony's, his hand cupping Tony's cheek. "Thank you," he says softly.

Tony's pretty sure that's not what David meant to say, but it's fine. He kisses David, the kiss turning long and slow and sweet. "Let's go to bed," he says.

David smiles and gets to his feet. "C'mon."

Their lovemaking is slow, David dragging out every second of pleasure until Tony's lost and trembling under him. His orgasm leaves him all-but unconscious and he burrows into David's arms after, still shuddering. "Shh," David whispers, holding him close, stroking his hair and his back. "Shh, baby, I've got you. I've got you."

Tony takes a deep breath, then another, slowly coming back to himself. "Move in with me," he says without thinking, not even really aware of it, just knowing that he wants David _there_.

"Talk to me when you're out of headspace," David says, sounding amused. He pulls the blankets up around them and Tony sighs, already drifting off to sleep.

In the morning, he'd think it was all a dream. David doesn't say anything about his impulsive comment as they shower and shave. Tony makes eggs and bacon for breakfast and it's all so normal, so matter-of-fact, that it makes him wonder when this became the new status quo. "I asked you a question last night," he says, a bit hesitant as he puts David's plate down in front of him.

David sets the paper aside. "Thank you," he says, picking up his fork. "And yes, you did."

Tony takes his own plate and sits down opposite him. "What do you think?"

"I think you were in headspace and I'm not going to listen to anything you ask me when you're that deep," David says, smiling. "Ask me again when you're in normal space."

And that's the question, isn't it? Does he mean it now that he's not--"Move in with me," Tony says abruptly.

David sets his fork down. "No."

Tony blinks. "That's...not the answer I was hoping for," he says carefully.

"Is it?" David looks at him. "Tony, if I asked you why you wanted to live together, you'd give me a bunch of reasons dancing around the truth. You'd tell me you wanted me around, that it doesn't make sense for us to keep paying rent on two places when we're together more than not. You'd even probably offer to find a new place that we could make ours - maybe - once I pointed out that your apartment has nowhere for me to practice and isn't quite big enough for both of us. But you know what you wouldn't tell me, Tony?"

"What's that?" Tony asks.

David smiles faintly, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "You wouldn't tell me you loved me," he says quietly. "And I won't live with someone who can't tell me that. I can deal with you and the closet. I can deal with being a cop's wife. I can handle all that, and compromise where I have to. But I want--hell, I _deserve_ \--to know that my partner loves me. And you won't say it."

Tony just stares at him, stung and hurt--and guilty. "You've never said--"

"Do I look like an idiot?" David asks. "If I'd said it first, you'd have frozen and run away. I may be pathetic, but I'd rather have what I can than risk losing it all."

"David--" Tony rubs a hand over the back of his neck. "David, c'mon, I mean--we're--we're men. We don't--"

"Do _not_ give me that crap," David snaps. "Don't even. We're men, yeah, but since when the hell did that mean we couldn't admit to having feelings? I'm not asking you to go out and buy me flowers and teddy bears. I'm asking for once-- _once_ \--for you to look me in the eye and tell me how you feel."

"And if I asked you the same thing?" Tony challenges, feeling like he's completely on the defensive here and it isn't fair.

David laughs. "Tony, I've been in love with you for months now," he says. "God help me, because the last person I ever thought I'd fall for would be an ex-jock cop who's still mostly in the closet, but hell, life works like that, doesn't it?"

Tony feels like he needs to sit down, only he already is. "I--oh."

"This isn't an ultimatum," David says. "I'm not breaking up with you. Whether you choose to leave is up to you, but I'm not calling it quits just yet. But if you want me to move in with you - if you're serious about it - then that's the cost."

Now isn't the right time to say anything, even if he could figure out what to say. Tony gets up to get another cup of coffee, using it as a distraction so he doesn't have to look at David. "Do you still want me to go to Travis's later today?" he asks.

"Why wouldn't I?" David asks. "Nothing's changed, Tony."

Nothing has, but everything has. Tony blows out a breath and takes his seat again. The rest of breakfast passes quietly.

*****

Given Travis's usual hyperactiveness, Tony's surprised when Christmas turns out to be a low-key day. The bunch of them end up sprawled out in the basement, eating cookies and doing nothing in particular. Tony gets to meet Ruth's partner Dean, who reminds him a bit of a blond Clark Kent and is deep in conversation with Kyle. Ruth, on the other had, finds a sunny spot and curls up for a nap.

"If you pet her, she purrs," Judy offers from her spot on the couch. "Just don't tickle her, she kicks. Hard."

"Ah--that's okay," Tony says, and maybe another time he'd have been interested, but Ruth's got a boyfriend and--so does he. He snags another shortbread cookie and takes a seat next to David.

Conversation winds its way through topics and at one point Tony looks over to see Stephen sound asleep on Joshua, curled into his lap with his head tucked against Joshua's shoulder. It's such a cute picture that he loses track of whatever he was saying.

"He's adorable when he's asleep, isn't he?" Joshua asks softly, stroking Stephen's hair. "We were up late last night."

"Do I want to know why?" Judy asks.

Joshua makes a face at her. "Baking cookies."

"Is that what they're calling it these days," Christian says with a snicker. Joshua flips him off, careful not to disturb Stephen.

"I did wonder what that taste was in the--" Travis shuts up when David hits him in the face with a pillow.

"No non-negotiated hitting," Kyle says automatically, looking up from his conversation. "And leave the pillows out of it. They didn't do anything."

Judy giggles. "Poor defenseless pillows."

"Poor _me_ ," Travis protests.

"You can defend yourself," Judy says, waving a hand. "Shall we wake up the sleeping beauties and do presents?"

"Yes," Travis says immediately. This seems to be the general consensus so everyone, awake or not, heads up to the living room where the stockings and presents are piled.

Tony finds himself looking at David while they unwrap boxes and dig into stockings. David's got a silver bow stuck to his hair and he's wearing a sweater Tony's pretty sure started out in _his_ closet. It looks better on David anyway, but that's not the point.

Tony's not really sure what the point is. He sighs, leaning his head back against the couch. How did things get so complicated? It's Christmas. Shouldn't things be easy over the holidays?

"Tired?" David asks, looking at him.

"Just thinking," Tony says, managing a smile.

David kisses him on the cheek. "Don't think too hard. It's Christmas."

"Yeah, well. Professional hazard." Tony sticks another bow in David's hair. "Looks good on you."

"Thanks," David says with a snort.

Tony smiles, wondering what it would be like to actually live with someone. He hasn't had a roommate since college and he likes his space. On the other hand...well. It's David. And that...that should tell him something.

Moving in with David, though--that would mean the team finding out. Tony's not blind enough to think they won't realize, eventually. Something will happen, they've all got emergency keys to team apartments and houses, there's no way he'll be able to hide the fact that he's living with someone, that that someone is a man, that they're only using one bedroom.

Sometimes he thinks that wouldn't be so bad, to let them know.

Gibbs knows already. Abby knows. Abby adores David, for that matter. Tony can handle McGee and Ziva. Besides, he's pretty sure Ziva doesn't have room to throw stones.

But there's a difference between being with someone and saying 'I love you' and talking about moving in together and what was he thinking, anyway?

He knows exactly what he was thinking. That's the problem.

"Tony? Earth to Tony," David says, waving a hand in front of his face, and Tony realizes he's spaced out.

"Ah--say again?" He gives David a grin but is pretty sure David isn't buying it.

David shakes his head. "New Year's plans," he says patiently. "Travis and Kyle will be out of town, but everyone else will still be here. We're talking about gathering at Stephen and Joshua's. Can you make it?"

The truth is, he sort of has plans. Abby's doing potluck and Tony doesn't want to miss another chance to eat Ziva's cooking or Ducky's shortbread. It's just that--he sighs. Put up or shut up, DiNozzo.

"Abby's having a party," he says. "I thought maybe we could--maybe you'd want to come with me. If you wanted."

It's obvious David wasn't expecting that. He blinks, looking at Tony with absolute surprise, and it makes Tony feel like a jerk. "You--ah--maybe we should talk about this," David says carefully.

"If you want," Tony says. "It's nothing fancy, just potluck, but...if you want to go, that is."

"I--we need to talk about it," David says.

That sounds ominous, but Tony manages to shrug and nod and leave it alone until they're on their way home, laden with bags of gifts and goodies. "So...what's to talk about?" he asks.

David blows out a breath, puffing white in the cold night air. "Are you inviting me because you have to, or because you want to? Because I really don't want to spend the night being explained away as your friend who didn't have anywhere else to go," he says.

Tony winces. He can't admit the thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

"If you want me there, as your boyfriend, as your romantic interest, I'd like to go," David says. "If you want me there--if you were asking because you felt obligated to in front of my friends, then I'd rather watch old movies with Stephen and Joshua."

"You realize this could go very badly and I could end up without a job," Tony says. It's not an answer.

"Your boss already knows," David points out. "I met him, remember?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I remember." Tony's still not sure how he feels about that whole situation.

"Still sure you want me to go?" David asks.

No, but...put up or shut up. David puts up with a lot from him, and maybe...okay, there's no maybe. David deserves better. "Yeah," Tony says. "Yeah, I am."

David smiles softly. "All right," he says. "It's a date."


End file.
